


Right Again

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, College/Students, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, M/M, Mild Language, POV Jensen Ackles, Schmoop, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, college student!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Jensen wants to set things right with Jared. So he decides to do something about it. (December 2002) (Jensen POV) – Set a couple weeks afterQ & A.





	Right Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai), [aire_blair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your read throughs. Love you!

  

 

Jensen stood in a pool of amber light that splashed down over the sidewalk from the streetlamp above. He looked up at the older two-story Colonial in front of him. The lights were on in the living room of the second floor apartment, which was a good sign. But god, he hoped Jared was home and not just Chad—or preferably, no Chad at all.

Jensen tucked his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie he was wearing, fingers twitching nervously at what he was about to do—he knew Jared wasn’t going to like it—and made his way up the cracked cement walkway to the house, up the three steps of the front porch.

He took a deep breath before reaching out and pressing the doorbell.

Seconds passed in what felt like hours. In truth, it couldn’t have been more than a minute. Just as he was reaching out to anxiously ring the bell again, Jensen heard something slam against the wall at the top of the stairs—the door?—and then the soft _thud, thud, thud, thud_ of feet coming down the stairs. The door in front of him whipped open revealing… Chad.

_Crap._

Jensen braced himself for impact because he’d learned very quickly that anything could come out of that mouth which was apparently locked in a permanent smirk.

Chad scrubbed a hand up under his thin t-shirt to scratch an itch. Jensen kept his eyes away from anything he might not want to see, namely the _Tom & Jerry_ boxer shorts that Chad had on and any nakedness that might be revealed. Just… no.

“Jaybird, it’s your boy toy!” Chad shouted up the flight of stairs at his back. He turned back to Jensen, smirk still set firmly in place. “Dude, aren’t you supposed to be out shakin’ your thing on stage tonight?” He spun around, then, and proceeded to shake his cartoon-clad ass at Jensen while pulling a poor rendition of something Travolta would’ve done thirty years ago.

Jensen could only raise a brow at what he was seeing. He was rescued from Chad and his god-awful moves a second later when the computer science major was roughly pushed aside and Jared appeared in his place.

“Dude, that ain’t right,” Chad growled from behind Jared. “You suck. I was trying to have a grown-up conversation with your man here. I get no respect. See if I ever do you two buttmunches any favors,” he grumbled as he turned to head back upstairs. “And Jay, man, you better not have eaten all the cheese puffs or I’ll kick your ass!”

Jensen looked down briefly, hiding his grin. He had no idea how Jared (his perfect boyfriend... and possibly future husband) could be best friends and live with someone like that. But then again, Chris was no prize either. Suddenly, Jensen was thinking Chris and Chad might actually get along. _Oh, god. Why was his mind even going there?_ He decided right then and there that the two men would never be allowed to meet if he had any say in it.

“Ignore him. He’s got no brain-to-mouth filter,” Jared advised with a roll of his eyes as Chad’s voice faded away into the small upstairs apartment they both shared. He glanced at his watch, then back up at Jensen. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but shouldn’t you be at the club already?”

Jensen didn’t answer right away, still trying to shake off the idea of Chris and Chad meeting.

“Hey,” Jared reached out as he stepped down onto the porch, letting the screen door close behind him with a sharp bang, and plucked at the soft material of the hoodie Jensen was wearing, “you’re stealing my clothes now?” Jared looked up, dimples carving canyons into his cheeks as he smiled. He didn’t seem too disappointed by it.

Jensen scratched at the back of his neck. “Um… you might’ve left it at my place the other day,” he confessed, looking down at the hoodie and then giving a nonchalant shrug. “I was cold; it looked comfy.”

Jensen suddenly found himself being manhandled and spun around until his back was up against the wall of the house. Jared bowed his head, nuzzling into the crook of Jensen’s neck. “You look good in my clothes,” he whispered hotly against the sensitive skin before pressing his lips just beneath Jensen’s ear. Jensen instinctively tilted his head to the side to give Jared more room.

 _Damn it._ Jensen would love to hang out and let this go wherever it went, but he did have to get to work, and he had a reason to be here. But Jared’s mouth…

Jensen groaned and rocked his hips into Jared as his boyfriend mouthed along his neck, day old stubble rasping against flesh, and made his way along Jensen’s jaw-line toward his mouth. Jared’s big hands slipped down past the small of Jensen’s back; his long fingers curled against Jensen’s ass and pulled him flush against him.

“Jay,” Jensen husked out just before he was silenced by Jared’s tongue pressing into his mouth and sweeping along the backs of his teeth. He could feel the solid line of Jared’s cock pressing up against his own and his legs were quickly turning to Jell-O. _Oh, god…_

 _Okay, speed limits were meant to be broken_ , Jensen rationalized as he ran his hands up Jared’s sides, palms coming to rest on Jared’s shoulder blades, and pulled Jared even further into him. He let himself get lost in the kiss, teeth nibbling, tongue caressing tongue. Too soon, he had to break away with a gasp.

“Jay… Jared,” he panted against soft lips. “I have to—” He gave Jared a reluctant nudge so he could put half a step between them. “Jay, as much as I’d like to stay here and make out on your porch all night…”

Jared instantly seemed to snap out of his lustful fugue. “Shit. Is everything okay? I didn’t mean—”

Jensen let his hands drift down Jared’s sides until they came to rest on narrow hips. “Yeah,” Jensen cut him off. “Better than okay—but I need you to get out of these sweatpants and get dressed to go out.” He gave Jared’s waistband a little tug, the tips of his fingers skimming under the cotton finding warm skin.

Jared’s forehead creased with question, but then his eyes widened in sudden realization. He started to shake his head no, started to take a step back, but Jensen was quick to tighten his grip on Jared.

“Come with me, Jay. I _want_ you there.”

“But—”

Jensen reached up and pressed his palm against Jared’s heart, feeling it flutter beneath his fingers. He’d known this was going to be difficult. Jared was still clinging to some residual guilt from sneaking around behind his back before they’d both finally pulled their heads out of their asses. Jensen didn’t like the fact that Jared was still shying away from anything to do with the club. It wasn’t healthy for their relationship.

“Look, if you really aren’t ready, I get it. I won’t hold it against you; you know that. But, Jay, this is a big part of who I am. And if we’re going to do this right,” he gestured between himself and Jared with a wave of his hand, “you need to let it go. I’ve already told you I forgive you. And you need to let me know that you can handle the other side of things. Honestly, I think we would both benefit from it.”

Jensen didn’t want to be hard on Jared—he didn’t want to push—but again, if he didn’t do this, Jared might sit on this until it started to grow into something that would ruin what had only just begun between them; it was the exact reason Jensen had stayed out of relationships for so long. But he’d fallen for Jared, hard and fast. It would quite literally break him if things fell apart.

Jared was chewing on his bottom lip. He looked off toward the neighbor’s house, then down. Jensen waited patiently in silence as Jared’s mind worked over Jensen’s words.

“Okay, yeah,” he finally relented. “If you really want me to...” The younger man’s eyes glittered under the soft glow of the porch light as he lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at Jensen.

“Of course I want you to go. I will never _not_ want you by my side.” Jensen smiled as he reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of Jared’s eyes. And then, just to break the little bit of tension that had snuck in between them, he smacked Jared on the ass causing him to jump. Lord knew Jensen owed him one after… Well, he _really_ didn’t need to think about that at the moment.

Jared opened his mouth, probably to say something in protest, but then closed it, eyes growing dark. It was clear he was thinking about the same night Jensen was.

“Now, get movin’, Sasquatch. According to Chad, I should be shaking my thing up on stage right now—and I hate to admit it, but he’s right for once.”

Jared snorted at that while rubbing his ass. “Don’t ever let him hear you say that or you’ll never hear the end of it.” He opened the screen door to head back upstairs. “Hey, you wanna come up while I get ready?”

Jensen shook his head, declining the offer. “Yeah, no. I think your best friend might be hazardous to my health. I’ll just meet you in the car.”

 

~v~v~v~v~v~

 

The first acoustic chords of Motley Crüe’s _Slice of Your Pie_ filled the room. Jensen closed his eyes, took one last deep, relaxing breath, and then ran out onto the stage when the drums kicked in. Frayed and ripped jeans clung to his long legs and hugged his ass just so; a skin tight, white tee (so tight, it was almost sheer) stretched across his upper body. His black combat boots and the aviators he knew Jared first saw him in over a month ago finished off the look.

He hoped he was doing the right thing by dragging Jared here. Out of any further options, Jensen felt he had no choice. He’d tried everything else to get Jared to let go of that nagging guilt, but nothing had worked.

_Tattoo crawlin'down her leg, so sexy_  
_So young...ever get caught they'll arrest me_  
_School girl, studied up well on hoochie coochie_  
_Lick lips, kitten with a whip so undress me, undress me_

_Hey, pretty pretty_  
_With the sweet sweet eyes_  
_Order me up another slice of your pie_

As the song kicked into high gear, Jensen launched into motion, making his way around the edge of the stage pumping up the audience until their cheering rivaled the music coming out of the speakers. As usual, it was a mix of men and women ranging in age from eighteen to somewhere in their eighth decade or more of life. (Some of Jensen’s favorite people were the outgoing octogenarians). He kept an eye out for Jared, eyes scanning the crowd as he moved fluidly from one end of the stage to the other.

It was hard to see out into the room with the bright stage lighting, but Jensen finally caught a glimpse of the tall, young man, not up in front with the masses, but sitting at a high table off to the side looking rather uncomfortable and stiff. Hopefully, that would change by the end of the set. But Jensen couldn’t let his attention linger for too long on his boyfriend; he had a job to do. He sent a blazing smile Jared’s way and then proceeded to turn up the heat in the room.

_Whiplash, I never looked at you in high school_  
_Hot child, always walk behind you for the rear view, rear view_  
_Good God, baby, baby blow my fuse when you walk this way_  
_Nineteen, seductive ballerina, so trashy, trashy_

Jensen slid his hands up his sides as his body moved non-stop to the beat, smoothing his palms over his pectorals until he reached the neckline of his shirt. He took his time, slow and easy as his body and the rhythm of the music became one. He hooked his fingers over the edge of the material, looked over at Jared at the last second, green eyes locking with hazel... and then ripped the shirt away revealing tanned and glistening skin. Jensen grinned, certain the younger man had to at least be enjoying the view.

_Hey, pretty pretty_  
_With the sweet sweet eyes_  
_Order me up another slice of your pie_  
_(slice of my pie)_

Jensen balled up the remains of his tee and tossed it somewhere off into the first few rows of people as he gyrated his lean hips to the music; the oil and sweat on his skin shone under the hot stage lights. Every move he made was choreographed to highlight the hard-earned definition of his muscles.

He spun around and slowly, tantalizingly, went into a deep bend showing off his ass. The audience seemed quite pleased with the move as the volume of their appreciation surged.

_Hey pretty pretty from across the room_  
_Got something sticky sweet for you_  
_Order me up another slice of you_  
_Slice of you, yeah_

There was a break in the lyrics and Jensen used the short stretch of time to tease the crowd. He pulled back up to his full height again, gave his ass a few extra shakes just for the hell of it. Yeah, he might have been enjoying himself a little more tonight knowing Jared was watching. _  
_

The crowd hooted and hollered, shouting for him to take off more; there were even a few catcalls he could hear over the hard thump of the music. He sprang back into action with a quick and subtle nod to his boyfriend. Jensen saw a familiar smile as he turned in to his next steps and his heart warmed. It was good to see Jared finally loosening up some.

_Hey pretty pretty from across the room_  
_Got something sticky sweet for you (slice of my pie)_

It was nearing the time for Jensen’s climactic move. His hands drifted lower and lower, down to the waistline of his tear-away jeans, as he mentally counted the beats. In one swift movement, Jensen spun on his heel and snapped the denim away revealing a fairly decent portion of his perky ass to the crowd. He was down to nothing but combat boots and Jared’s favorite pair of boy shorts that covered next to nothing. _Oh yeah, Jared was going to like that little surprise._

_Hey pretty pretty with the sweet sweet eyes_  
_Guaranteed to satisy_  
_Just one wish before I die..._  
_Order me up another slice of your pie_  
_Pretty, pretty_

The song took its time winding down. Jensen used the extra minute or two to drop down to the floor in a crawl and very nearly slithered to the edges of the stage to interact more personally with the audience. There were rules and touches were kept to a minimum as he did a few rolling thrusts into the wooden floor and gave the people a closer look at the merchandise. He was rewarded for his show with a handful of bills tucked into the sides of his shorts.

As the final note faded away, Jensen smoothly got back up to his feet and gave a deep bow. He grinned at the cheers and turned to wiggle his ass once more, more show for Jared than anyone else. The overhead lights dimmed and Jensen used the soft floor lighting to make his way off the stage.

Jensen couldn’t wait to hear what Jared thought of the show. Would he finally let go and allow himself to enjoy this part of Jensen’s life?

 

~v~v~v~v~v~

 

When they’d arrived, Jensen had introduced Jared to Big Pete from security—Pete would be the one to let Jared back stage after the show—and then had given Jared the rundown of how things worked, from getting ready for the stage, to the set itself, and then Jensen’s quick scrub down afterward. Once Jared had a general idea of what to expect, they’d agreed meet up by the dressing room after Jensen wrapped up and had time to shower and change back into his street clothes.

Jensen tugged Jared’s hoodie down over his head and then combed his fingers through his soft, freshly washed and dried hair as he said goodnight to his co-workers Zack and Sean. He then took off for the door in anticipation of seeing Jared. As expected, he was waiting for Jensen in the hallway.

Jensen grinned when he saw him.

“So?” he asked as he approached his boyfriend.

Jared was quiet for a moment. He swept his loose hair back from his face. Jensen could see a soft smile there as Jared glanced at the floor and then back up at him, hazel eyes dark.

“Well... I already knew you were hot as hell up there, and...,” his voice was thick, “it was different knowing that you knew I was there. It was like you were dancing just for me. God, Jensen, I’m so turned on right now.

“I can’t tell you how much better it is now, watching all those people looking at you, wanting you, and knowing they can’t have you... that you’re mine ...that you’re coming home with me, and _I_ get to have you... just me, not them.”

Jensen moved so he was pressed up against Jared. He could feel the thick arousal hidden beneath the denim of Jared’s jeans. Jared wrapped his long arms around him as Jensen threaded his fingers through the hair at Jared’s nape and pulled him into a deep, but brief kiss.

“Only you. You’re all I want, Jay, all I’ve wanted since I first laid eyes on you.” He tip-toed up and placed another quick kiss on Jared’s soft lips. “We good now? No more guilt?” he asked as he dropped back down to the flats of his feet. He still couldn’t get over what a turn-on it was that Jared was taller than him.

It was Jared’s turn to lean in for another peck of a kiss. “No, I think I’m better now.” He stepped back, but still kept Jensen in his arms, hands drifting lower to cup Jensen’s ass. Jared smirked then.

Jensen knew that look. “Jay?”

“You wore them. You still have them on?” Jared squeezed Jensen’s ass making sure Jensen knew what he was talking about.

Jensen felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded. “Yeah,” he answered, damning the shy streak that he still had in him; he didn’t think it would ever permanently go away, even with Jared. On stage, he was someone else, someone daring and uninhibited. Here, in private, he was just Jensen, reserved and somewhat bashful at times.

Jensen startled when he was suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall at his back. Jared leaned in, mouthing along the line of Jensen’s neck, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. Jared’s hot breath against his cooling skin sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine. It was reminiscent of their time on the porch from earlier.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Jared nearly growled.

This was a side of Jared that Jensen was just learning about—and Jensen was certainly finding himself agreeable to it. He reached down between them and grasped Jared’s thickening length. “Oh, I think this tells me plenty,” he teased, giving it an extra squeeze. He applied a little bit of pressure causing Jared to let out a low moan.

“Fuck, Jensen. We need to go... _now_.”

Jensen felt Jared shifting to move away, but he held him there a moment longer, hands coming up and fingers tightening at the small of Jared’s waist.

“Jare?”

Jared groaned. “What?” he very nearly whined.

“Are we _really_ good now?” Jensen had to be certain.

“Yes, Jensen, we are. I promise,” Jared said seriously, but then he paused. “But... I might be feeling just a tiny bit guilty about something else.” Before Jensen could ask, Jared grinned, dimples digging deeply into his cheeks. “’Cause I might’ve dumped a can of itching powder into Chad’s underwear drawer before we left.”

Jensen frowned. Then a bark of laughter burst from his lips half a second later.

“Dude, you are so awesome. And I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Jen. Now, can we _please_ go home so I can have my evil way with you?”

“Oh, god, I think I’ve created a monster,” Jensen snickered.

Jensen grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and they nearly bolted from the club, the heavy _Employees Only_ door slamming shut behind them as they made the dash across the parking lot to Jensen’s car.

Jared was Jared again. There was nothing worrisome hidden behind those beautiful eyes of his any longer. He was genuinely happy again.

And Jensen intended to keep him that way—for the rest of his life.

 

_~ Fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> The song mentioned in this fic is Motley Crüe’s "Slice of Your Pie":  
> Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=4khIo5rjOZM) for the YouTube link to hear the song.


End file.
